


Mornings

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David is not a morning person.





	Mornings

The blaring of David’s alarm woke him up at seven o'clock that morning. Sort of. Maybe any talk of “waking up” was a needlessly generous assessment of his situation. All the sound really did was cause him to lurch out of bed towards his clock, which he kept at the other side of the room.

Jack had been up since forever, basically. He wasn’t sure he’d even slept. That’s why he got to bear witness to the large black splotch covering David’s cheek, his neck, and the collar of his T-shirt.

“Hey Davey,” Jack started.

“No.”

Jack shrugged, and went back to the riveting game of Plants VS Zombies that he was playing on David’s phone.

The next thing that Jack heard was a rather elongated “noooooo” coming from the vicinity of the bathroom. Jack tried to ignore how much David sounded like the zombies that Jack was busily vanquishing with pea shooters and potato bombs.

When Jack and David had first decided to room together, David had been quick to warn Jack not to make a mess. As it turned out, David was the messy one, especially his bed, which was covered in such a mountain of books and homework that it was a wonder that David managed to carve out a space for his body amongst the chaos. The source of David’s misfortune was a ballpoint pen, which had had the audacity to explode onto his pillow and his face after a night of being slept on.

Jack knocked carefully on the bathroom door.

“Dave, you want me to help you to…”

“No.”

“Okay then. Want me to make you some coffee?”

“…Yes. I mean… Really?”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at David’s tone of voice. “Yeah. Sounds like you need it.”


End file.
